fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia/Other
Official Concepts Current = Civilian = Gallery Tributes = Juliatalking.gif|Tribute made by Papl. Samoa and Julia.PNG|Julia (in an earlier concept) and Samoa, by EightballPixels. aya cortonith.jpg|by DokiDokiTsuna. It was her former alias. juliaWTF.jpg|Julia (Haunted) version by DokiDokiTsuna FHS julia + julio.png|by DokiDokiTsuna. TJHCThD.png|Made by PeppermintLeaf Mally n Julia.png|Malika and Julia. image (2).jpg|Made by Cookies. Julia.png|By DokiDokiTsuna. Because of this picture Ririko start her greatest journey of them all. julia_meeps_ver.jpg|Made by D-Walker for boredom. julia (1).jpg|Made by D-Walker for a request. Julia (1).png|Made by Magicmusic. julia 2.png|Made by Snow~Flake. :/ Nuevo Lienzo.jpg|By Waffles: Waffles Imagination: Camilla don't accept is in 2nd in Princess Girl and want revenge. Juila.png|Made by magicmusic Juliacccb.png|Made by Papl Julia-500KFliplineLikes.png|An optional picture. Image 003 (1).jpg|Made by PJSuperGirl Julia A.jpg|Made by Hella Julia B.jpg|Made by Hella Julia C.jpg|Made by Hella hoiFkhK.png|Made by MooseRelated w i t h e r w o o d.PNG|Made by EightballPixels Julia.PNG|Julia's appearance in the wiki background. By EightballPixels. Julia wants absolutely none of this.PNG|Julia in the St. Patrick's Day wiki background. She wants none of this. a ajulia.w.png|Made by Superbord Demon of Despain.png|Made by Almei |-| Gallery = 2lsfqm1.png|Ririko too uses bases as this! DevilTrioPoster.png Scan3.jpg|Hidden Concept of Julia. Julia.jpg|Tried to put Julia in the tourney, but epically failed. julia_neutralconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, after the worst breakdown. julia_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko under fourth attempt. julianeutral_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, under fourth attempt, and just in case of demons don't allow. julia_fourthconcept_main.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. julia_fourthconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. Julia2.jpg|Julia Witherwood (Eight Concept). Julia2Revision.jpg|Revision of Julia (8th Concept). Julia_twelvethconcept.png|Julia Witherwood (12th Concept). Excuse for being slightly inappropriate. Julia anotherone.png|Julia Witherwood, under 13th Concept. Me.png|Julia (Haunted) style 9qbm10.png 21ag37t.png|A Haunted form of Julia, formerly called as Hell Lilith. Ayacortonith.png|Aya Cortonith mrs7jc.png|First FC who was at edited Customerpalooza form. io0n4k.png|Special Dress to Princess Girl ayacortonith-lawyer.png|Julia as the Prosecutor. AyaCortonithLawyer2_Base.png|Her former alias. Julia_S.png|Some art when if bored. demonic.jpg|Don't get near. julia_hellastyle.png julia_hsversion.png|A FHS Version of Julia. Julia_fliplineversion.jpg|A Green version. Julia30th.jpg|Some edition. julia_redversion.png|A red version of some concept of Julia. 5509bt.jpg|Another red version of Julia. Repixel3.png|Other version of Julia at 7th concept. S6iw6t.png|A facepalm to someone! 1zl5gft.png|Revenge accept, but... thumbs up.jpg|Two thumbs up. Untitledsa.jpg Untitled (1).jpg julia-seventh-attempt-revised.png julia_fullpart_finish.png|Willow?! fail2.jpg back.jpg|julia back front.jpg|Julia front Julia_full.jpg|Julia and the drink, in the past. holdingcupcakes.png|Julia with two Halloween Cupcakes Julia FC v2.jpg|First concept under formal version. Julia_Classic.jpg Julia_LoLConcept.png|Julia on the Other Dimension. ninthconcept.png|Unused Ninth Concept. Trivia *Her birthday is on the day of Halloween, shares the birthday with Martha. *Eri had made a mistake at Julia's middle name, so she changed her middle name into Cortonith. *Julia was based off from Eri's past FC, "Aya". *She won the Princess Girl: Season One and the Supreme Champion, after defeating Camilla (at Season One) and Akira Haru at Supreme Tournament. *She is the very first FC that was added with the official Featured Customer template. *She has her Mad Studios Wikia counterpart. However, she was named Maria Witherwood due to the name is almost similar to another name (Julie); this will cause confusion. Category:Gallery and Trivia